Naruto Halloween Story
by yaoindsakurapetals
Summary: Yo I know this is a day late but I thought I would upload it anyway. It's a simple story though just something that came from the top of my head, so sooorrry if you don't like it. Rated T just in case. Also I'm really sorry to say that this story does not mean that I'm updating any of the other stories.


Story 1

Konoha: Police Interrogation Room 02

Date: October 31

Time: 11:09 P.M.

"..Alright the recorder is set. Ino Yamanaka was it? Please tell us about tonight's' events in detail if you can?" a scrawny man in his late 40's wearing clothes 3 times his size asks quietly, almost a whisper not daring to speak any louder around this woman.

She sits there in the metal chair arms wrapped tightly around her legs in a witch's costume that's covered in grime, sweat and blood on her dark blue dress and striped stockings, unknown yet whose blood though. She lifts her head with sharp quaking baby blue eyes and mumbles something incoherently.

"I'm sorry Ms. Yamanaka, I know this is rough for you but we would like you're help finding your missing friends..." the awkward looking man says just as quietly as before and stops, waiting for her mumbling to do the same so he can continue, he coughs a little

"...Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Neji Hyuga, Tenten Hozuki, Rock Lee, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akamichi, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuga. All missing. Now I want to know how 11 people go missing in one night. Is it a prank? Beca-"

"A prank?" her voice cuts clear through his and he just looks at her waiting for her to continue.

She begins to sob and hiccup looking at the small man hopelessly, "Do you know how many times we asked ourselves that very question? DO YOU? I know they prayed to their very last breaths that it really was all just a joke!" she smiles while staring at him, and he grimaces at how crooked that smile is before he realizes the implications of what she's saying.

"Do you mean to say that they're dead?"

"Hee...hahah...HAHAHAHAHA!" she's crying again clutching the sides of her stomach digging in with her nails until the fabric beneath starts to stain with her own blood; the man quickly reaches over to stop her but then she slaps his hand away and glares at him.

"So what if I tell you the story? You won't believe me and it won't matter. It won't matter one damn bit! IT'LL ALL BE OVER FOR ME SOON! IT PROMISED IT PROMISED THAT IT'LL COME TO TAKE ME WITH THEM !" he looks at her critically and motions for the someone behind the glass to come in and help restrain her, and he glances nervously around the room wondering why they hadn't come in when she started hurting herself.

"I'll tell you the story anyway mister! Just to kill time before it comes." he snaps back into focus and ignores a strange feeling pooling into the pit of his stomach, to pay attention to the bipolar teen.

"The girls and I were all dressed in matching witches costumes, Naruto a fox, Sasuke and Neji as vampires...they were both so mad when they saw each other!, Lee a ninja, Choji a frog, while Shino decided to just tag along and Shikamaru was too lazy to dress up." she's smiling while lost in the memory and continues with a small frown, while the lights flicker out for a second.

"We trick-or-treated in the neighborhood for a while and went to the woods..." she starts sobbing and the lights flicker on and off a couple times...the detective is tempted to get up and check it out but she starts talking again.

"I don't even remember why or whose idea was it to go to but we all went in laughing and screaming. Naruto declared a game of hide-and-go-seek and he was it. Neji, Shino, and Shikamaru were going to refuse to participate...but that's when it began." a shadow passes over the ceiling unnoticed and the lights flicker on and off again almost in a violent manner except it keeps going and she's still talking, while the man becomes terrified realizing something is wrong here.

She's hysterical as she begins the gory tale, "Naruto goes first! Its hand goes right through his heart, and it says, "Let's play." "She's panting and more shadows flash across the walls making their presence known and the man falls out of his chair and crawls to the door.

"Then I hear Hinata scream and Sakura falls to the ground sick. They're out. The rest of us run I see Tenten next to me and I reach for her hand, but it's now on the ground and she's screaming as it tears into her neck ripping out chunks of her skin! I run faster, turning around and I watch as it rip off Choji's head and then Neji with Sasuke by his side comes and hits it with branches. They're down." the man sobs finding the door locked, while the shadows move faster and faster closing in behind the traumatized girl.

"Before I even know it they're all gone. I don't want to know!" she slumps down her forehead resting on the table in front of her.

"I don't want to know what's going to happen to me!" Ino whimpers helplessly and the man on the floor ignores her banging his fists over and over again on the door. Watching those shadows form a creature, and the air becomes stale while the floor beneath him puddles with urine.

And then he blinks.

The room is empty except for him and the piss.

The door slams open and people poor in searching for Ino Yamanaka and questioning while comforting the paralyzed investigator.

After a while they ignore him, and he scoots into the corner rocking back and forth as if doing so would shake away what he saw, all though it wasn't much, but his eyes are focused on the corner of the room where no one else was looking.

She was back.

Long blond hair in a neat pony tail, pale skin tucked inside a witches costume as good as new, and a witch's hat sat primly on her scalp shadowing her eyes.

"Before the clock strikes twelve…." He shrieks and cowers, no longer in any kind of sane state, and he instead of watching her lips he's staring at her eyes. They're spilling shadows and deeply rooted in where her pretty blue irises once were was a blood red stare that spoke all he needed to know.

He the innocent investigator was next.


End file.
